This invention relates to an improvement in livestock squeeze chutes of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,629. Although squeeze chutes of this general construction have functioned well for the most part, they have not been wholly without problems. For example, if the animal is to be milked or if work is to be performed on its foot or leg area, the side panels must be removed and they must be replaced following completion of the milking or leg work. In the patented unit, a latch must be manipulated by hand to release the side panels and again when the panels are replaced. As can easily be appreciated, the need to provide a latch complicates the structure of the squeeze chute and adds to the time and difficulty involved in working on animals.
The primary goal of the present invention is to eliminate these problems by providing an improved arrangement for retaining the side panels on a livestock squeeze chute.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide, in a squeeze chute for livestock, an improved panel mounting arrangement which retains the side panels in place without the need for latches or other moving parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a panel mounting arrangement of the character described wherein the panels are automatically situated properly on the sides of the squeeze chute.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a panel mounting arrangement which permits quick and easy replacement of the side panels.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a panel mounting arrangement which firmly retains the panels in a stable position on the sides of the squeeze chute.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a panel mounting arrangement which is simple and economical to construct and install and which is well suited for use with various types of squeeze chutes.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.